


Don’t let Jonerys die

by TheFirstOfHisName



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, fuck D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstOfHisName/pseuds/TheFirstOfHisName
Summary: Me basically ranting about all that has happened and what can be in the future





	Don’t let Jonerys die

So I know many of us who watch the show or read the leaks are still reeling from what happened in Ep. 5 and the grim future our one true ship has. 

I found much solace in all these Jonerys fanfics in the offseason after S7 looking forward to S8 very hopeful for my two favorite characters as there were many different possibilities but always felt confident their love for one another would always be a prominent story but it just seems like it’s a tragic one.

I’ve never been emotionally invested into characters like these before and that was before they met for them to meet and fall in love was very profound to me. Two special people on different sides of the world coming together to defeat evil (and they both happen to be the last Targs). We know all the parallels they share so I bought into S7 despite it’s problems cause of their union. Would I dare to hope for a child, a Targaryen babe with Jon’s eyes and Dany’s hair knowing the history of the show but I believed their was hope no matter how foolish it may have been, forgive me with all the talk of children last season or the fact of just decent storytelling. Jon never wanting to father bastards but learning he has a last name to pass on and Dany thinking she can’t have children I let myself believe that, reading so many fanfics and future possibilities the future holds for them. Jon and Dany being co-rulers living in the Red Keep or them giving up their duty just to be with one another but D&D have ripped that all way.

Now the season itself maybe I’ve diluted myself into thinking the writers were competent or maybe I was just spoiled by all the fics I read in the off-season but the dialogue is severely lacking. We get no exploration of their feelings for each other, if they are truly the protagonists of this story, their love should be on the forefront. Really no sexposition or intimate conversations we just got Jon riding a dragon (before learning he’s Targaryen). 

“We could stay here for 1000 years, no one would ever find us”  
“We’d be pretty old” 

Is that the best we could do? Something like Jon checking in on Daenerys in her room on how she’s adjusting to the North? Was I a fool to think Jon could introduce her to Ghost or bring her to the Godswood. The first sign of trouble was Sam casting aspersions on Daenerys’ characters yes she burned his father and brother but this is all he knows of her and her pretty much implies she’s not fit to rule. Sansa pretty much trying to undermine Daenerys at every given opportunity was a pretty mind blowing choice by the writers. There was hope in their conversation but I felt like it could have been done better, Dany and Sansa have both been sold into marriages, have love for Jason, both are now women in positions of power but yet Sansa is making smirk comments about the Dragon Queen while being completely honest about how useless she is in the face of the army of the dead while Daenerys is literally sacrificing everything to protect Sansa’s home. So they survive and Sansa is trying to give Arya all the credit for killing the NK while telling Jon that Dany isn’t trust worthy it doesn’t make sense. You’ve known her for a span of what a week???? Then her telling Tyrion about Jon’s parentage after swearing in the Godswood as the writers put it “she’s a student of Littlefinger” why manipulate a truth about your brother, he doesn’t want to sit the Throne but your using this information to sow conflict. The fact Dany and Arya don’t have any scenes really bugs me I thought if anything it Dany didn’t hit it off with Sansa that Arya would warm up to her seeing as she always admired female dragon riders. If all these characters acted more logical after gathering together for one common goal and have one more and use the resources available to them the shit show known as The Bells could have been prevented. Stark/Targaryen alliance want to remove Cersei, Arya a skilled assassin wants to kill Cersei, Bran is an information beacon.

My two biggest gripes though have to be how Jon and Dany’s relationship has weakened through out the season and how the character is being portrayed.  
Jon avoiding Dany after learning of his parentage is feasible yes he’s going through an identity crisis, so does Daenerys when she learns the truth. I think her reaction is fair yes the Jon’s claim to the Iron Throne is a shock to her but they make it come off as if she’s threatened by his claim, if they truly know each she knows he doesn’t want it but we’re left on ominous tension. Then when they finally have a discussion about it Jon clarifies he doesn’t want it after rejecting her, her being portrayed as lonely during the feast, being jealous of the love Jon is receiving, she’s vulnerable and comes to him but he rebuffs her advances. She then begs that he keep his parentage a secret, some may see as her trying to manipulate him so she can sit on the Throne but she was proven right in that exchange about what would happen if the information got out. I always thought the main drive behind Dany’s story was family or home, I thought she would take solace in finding out she’s not the last of her name and that Jon could represent her home. The wrench that was thrown in all my optimism is I thought Jon would be able to get past the incest if he truly loved her. He’s been intimate with her already, he didn’t have any familial bond for him to just feel uncomfortable about it like the idea of Jonsa also “we don’t get to choose the ones we love”. The fact that Jon says she shouldn’t be alone in Ep. 5, then proceeds to reject her once again to leaving her to her own thoughts after everything she’s experienced recently it’s mind boggling.

Now to broach the elephant in the room, Daenerys killing hundreds of thousands of innocents is clearly complete character assassination. The justification that the writers had were pathetic. Citing her reaction to Viserys’ death her first abuser, the man who threatened to carve her unborn baby out of her stomach. “She is who she is and that’s a Targaryen” if that’s a nod to their words being Fire and Blood then once again Dany has never used her dragons against the powerless, she locked her children up after an innocent child was killed. She’s been fighting being compared to her father her whole journey, explicitly saying that she wants to be better for her to commit those atrocities was unimaginable. It’s like Jorah never knew her, Barristan never knew her, Jon never knew her, everybody that believed in her and chose her as their Queen were fooled that just doesn’t sit well with me at all. So I rebuke this show and if GRRM had this for an ending to her arc I reject it as well. 

Trying to portray her as a narcissist with a God like complex cause she has dragons and that the power she wielded corrupted her is bull. She’s had power for many seasons and was never cruel or casual about the loss of innocent life, she usually used her power to protect the weak. She’s always listened to her council and deferred to her elders who have wise suggestions that avoided unnecessary violence. It doesn’t make much sense to me. 

All this season has taught is that Daenerys is my favorite character and I will ride with her to the end cause she is the Queen I chose. I always questioned how people can root for Cersei and I find myself in position still rooting Dany despite the horror she did. Since she’s so alone I feel even more sympathy, I loath Jon for what the leaks says he does to her how ever justified he maybe. I don’t want to feel this way cause I he’s one of my favs but for him to plunge a sword in the woman “he loves” is tough for me that I won’t be able to watch Ep. 6. For him to be an oathbreaker, Queenslayer, kinslayer I wouldn’t want him exactly enjoying his existence but to live in solitude brooding for the rest of his days. I’ve gone from maybe hoping for a Targaryen restoration to being grateful if Dany becomes the Night Queen and Jon the Night’s King. 

However this story ends no matter how popular the show is and I know many writers used the show for inspiration it isn’t the end all be all. There’s still hope that GRRM has something different in store for the characters, that Game of Thrones became nothing but GoT fan fiction with unlimited resources. We don’t have to acknowledge it as canon, Jonerys will forever live on in our hearts and our minds, that we take pride in knowing these characters more in depth than D&D could ever hope for, that we can write a proper story that where we make the truth of Jon and Daenerys’ relationship and journey. I’ve always thought I wasn’t cut out for fanfics I throughly just enjoyed reading all the briallant fics that I came across, enjoying the fuck out of the smut but now I find myself inspired to write in reaction to how this season has played out. So those are my words of encouragement we can continue to give the ending that Jon and Dany deserve cause we truly understand their motives, their strengths and weaknesses, and how they can temper one another. They are the Song of Ice and Fire and nobody can tell me different.


End file.
